BoBoBoBo BoBoBoBo: The Nintendo Block
by Digimon Emperor X
Summary: Bo-BoBo and friends are going to face off in the Nintendo Block. What happens? Mayhem ensues; what else? Rated T for.. ...well, Bo-BoBoness.
1. Now You See me, Now you Can't!

Bo-BoBoBo BoBoBo-Bo

The Nintendo Block

_Don't own anyone or anything_

Episode 1:

Now You see me, Now You Can't!!

_Bo-BoBo and friends finally beat the Horror Block Leader Jigsaw in a game of Chess!!_

Beauty (angry, freaking out): _**JIGSAW DIDN'T PLAY CHESS!! HE TRIED TO ^%!$%& KILL US!!**_

Bo-BoBo: _**SUPER SNOT 4 YOU; RUSSIAN CYCLONE OF PIGS!!!**_

Beauty (freaking out): _**WHERE DID ALL THIS BACON COME FROM!?!?!**_

Don Patch: Party! Party! Party!!

_Grilled cheese sandwiches fall on Don Patch_

Don Patch (Angry, punches Jelly Jiggler): _**I HATE GRILLED CHEESE!!! **_

Beauty (angry): _**CAN WE JUST GET TO THE *&%!$ PLOT ALREADY?!?!?**_

_Anyway, the Bo-BoBo group has made it to the Nintendo Block! Known for Super Mushrooms, Coins and Goombas Galore!_

Gasser: This is the Nintendo Block?

Suzu: The Block Leader is supposedly King Bowser Koopa and his seven Koopalings.

Bo-BoBo: Something like this?

_Shows them a poorly drawn version of the TMNT_

Beauty (freaking out): _**YOU CALL THAT KOOPAS!? THOSE ARE THE TEENAGE MUTANT NINJA TURTLES!!!**_

Bo-BoBo: (sobs)

_And now the Bo-BoBo Theater presents the _**Tales of the Plumber**_ Starring Bo-BoBo. Chapter 1: Pasta that Lost it's Touch._

Beauty (Complaining angrily): _**THAT'S A LOT OF KANJI FOR JUST A SMALL TITLE!!!!**_

-Brooklyn-

_Doorbell rings_

_Jelly Jiggler (dressed in drag) answers the door_

Jelly Jiggler: Good! The plumbers have just arrived!

Bo-BoBo (dressed as Mario): We are the Plumbers, we've come to fix the sink.

_Audience laugh track_

Beauty (angry): _**WHAT'S WITH THE LAUGH TRACK!!?!?**_

Don Patch (dressed as Luigi): You clog 'em; we fix 'em!

Beauty (Angry): _**WHAT'S WITH THE **_**MARIO BROS. SUPER SHOW**_** REFRENCES!?!?!**_

Jelly Jiggler: Why Don't you boys have a bite to eat before you get to work?

Don Patch: Yes, ma'am!!

_Laugh track_

Beauty (freaking out): _**THAT WASN'T SUPPOSED TO BE FUNNY!!**_

_Bowls of pasta are on the table. Bo-BoBo gives Jelly Jiggler an angry look_

Bo-BoBo: _**SUPER FIST OF THE NOSE HAIR NO PASTA 4 YOU!!!!!**_

_Hits Jelly Jiggler and Don Patch as blood comes out of their mouths_

_Audience applauses as the Bo-BoBo Theatre closes_

Suzu (pissed off): _**STOP &^!?*& AROUND, BO-BOBO!!!**_

*: WA HA HA HA!!

Gasser: Who was that?

*: I'ma Wario! I'ma gonna win!

*: Waluigi!!

Wario: We're the Wario Bros. and we're out to stop you and save the world--

(pan to a scene with the world with dollar bills gems and coins)Wario: _**--OF ALL IT'S MONEY!!!!**_

Beauty (freaking out): _**SINCE WHEN CAN YOU BREATHE IN SPACE?!?!?!?!**_

Don Patch: You can't save the world of all it's money--

Don Patch (punches Waluigi in the crotch): _**--BECAUSE THAT'S THE JOB OF THE PENGUIN!!!**_

Beauty (freaking out): _**WHAT IS THIS!?!?!? ECW ALL OVER AGAIN!?!**_

_Mick Foley comes out of Bo-BoBo's afro_

Foley (to Bo-BoBo): Need a barbed wire bat?

Bo-BoBo: I could use one of those…

_Bo-BoBo grabs the barbed wire bat and glares at a Goomba_

Bo-BoBo: _**SUPER SNOT 4 YOU; BARBED WIRE BBQ!!!**_

_Barbed wires randomly attack everyone but Beauty as blood comes out of their mouths, Gasser farts and grilled steaks come out of nowhere_

Beauty (Freaking out, Angry): _**ARE YOU TRYING TO GIVE EVERYONE TETNUS!?!?**_

Wario: Wanna play rough, eh?

Wario: _**SUPER FIST OF THE GARLIC, SALIOR ARM RUSH!!**_

_Hits Bo-BoBo, Don Patch and Jelly Jiggler. Blood comes out of their mouths, purple blood comes out of Jiggler's mouth_

Don Patch: What can a matchstick weenie like you do?!

Waluigi: _**SUPER FIST OF THE TENNIS, BOB-BOMBS AWAY!!!**_

_Everyone is hit, even Beauty and blood comes out of their mouths_

Bo-BoBo: Try this out for size! _**SUPER FIST OF THE NOSE HAIR, PARKING LOT FULL OF BUGGY STATIONS!!!**_

_Wario and Waluigi are surrounded by buggy stations and no where to park their pimp mobile_

Beauty (angry): _**WHAT WAS THE POINT IN THAT!!?**_

Bo-BoBo: Beware of falling mini-vans!!

_A white mini-van full of fake cash falls on Wario and a green mini-van falls full of bacon falls on Waluigi_

Beauty: _**FULLY LOADED MINI-VANS!!!!**_

Jelly Jiggler: Now for this, _**SUPER FIST OF THE WOBBLEWOBBLE, NU-MANIA COMES TO PITTSBURGH!!**_

_Hulk Hogan comes out of no where and Super Kick's Jelly Jiggler in the face_

Jelly Jiggler (pained): Why me?

Hogan: _**WHATCHA GONNA DO WHEN HULKAMANIA COMES BACK FOR YOU, BROTHER!!?!**_

Jelly Jiggler (angry): _**I'LL GET YOU FOR THIS HOGAN!!!**_

Beauty: … … …

Bo-BoBo: _**SUCKER PUNCH!!!**_

_Hits Jelly Jiggler and Don Patch_

Wario: _**NO MORE OF THIS CRAP!**____**SUPER FIST OF THE GARLIC, WARIO WAFT!!!**_

_Wario farts and shoots himself up like a missile and stinks everyone else_

Beauty (angry, grossed out): _**THAT'S DISGUSTING!! EVER HEARD OF AN ANACID!?!?**_

Bo-BoBo (wearing a gas mask): Apparently not…

Beauty (freaking out): _**WHERE DID YOU GET THE GAS MASK!?**_

_Bo-BoBo gets in his signature position_

Bo-BoBo: _**SUPER SNOT 4 YOU!!**_

Bo-BoBo:___**ANACID REFLUX!!!!!**_

_His Nose Hair beat up Wario and Waluigi and antacid pills fly everywhere while _**Happy Happy Joy Joy**_ plays in the background_

Beauty (Freaking out): _**YOU GOT WRONG CARTOON!! THIS ISN'T **_**REN & STIMPY**_**!!!**_

Suzu: Way to go Bo-BoBo!

Bo-BoBo: Now to take this conveniently placed pipe to where ever it goes!

Don Patch: To-- Be-- Continued!!!

Beauty (sighs): Finally…


	2. I’ll be a Monkey’s Uncle

Bo-BoBoBo BoBoBo-Bo

The Nintendo Block

__

Don't own anyone or anything

Episode 2:  
I'll be a Monkey's Uncle, but not Before April Fool's Day

__

Last week's exciting episode, Bo-BoBo went mano-e-mano with the notorious Wario Bros who wanted to save the world of all it's money. Hulk Hogan and Mick Foley would have none of that, so they beat up everyone except Beauty!

Beauty (angry): **_THEY BEAT UP JELLY JIGGLER NOT EVERYONE ELSE!!___**

Foley hits Beauty with a steel chair

Crowd (chanting): _FOLEY! FOLEY! FOLEY! FOLEY!_

Bo-BoBo (dressed like "The Monster" Abyss): Thank you Mick Foley!!!

Beauty (freaking out): **_WHY ARE YOU DRESSED LIKE ABYSS!?!___**

Abyss is standing right behind Bo-BoBo

Abyss (panting angrily): **_DON'T YOU MOCK ME!!!_**

Abyss:

**__**

**_FIST OF THE MONSTER; BLACK HOLE SLAM!!!!!_**

__

Blood comes out of his mouth when Abyss slams Bo-BoBo into the ground

Beauty (freaking out): **_YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO DO THAT!!!_**

-Nintendo Block, Neon Castle-

__

Meanwhile at the Nintendo Block's Neon Castle every Nintendo evil villain was in an evil meeting

King

Star Wolf- Wolf

Star Wolf- Leon

Star Wolf- Pigma

Star Wolf- Andrew

Team Rocket- Jessie

Team Rocket- James

Team Rocket- Meowth

Ganondorf

King DDD

Dr. Eggman

King Bowser Koopa

King Koopa: Villains of the Nintendo Block, we have a serious problem! Those butninski Bo-BoBo group and the Mario's!

King DDD: What could a couple of morons do?

Jessie: I resent that remark!!

James: Me too!

Meowth: I'm wid Jimmy!

King Koopa (angry): **_NO ONE WAS REFERIN' TO YOU BOZOS!!_**

Leon: So what to do?

King : They seem to be heading to the Kongo Jungle, right into Donkey Kong's area! I'll deal with them personally.

*: Your Angriness; have you dirtied the laundry like I asked?!

King Koopa (angry): **_I'M IN THE MIDDLE OF A VILLIAN MEETING!!! GET HIP AND HOP TO DO IT, KAMMY!!___**

Kammy comes in and bashes Koopa with a broom while cursing him out!

-Kongo Jungle-

__

And now, the Bo-BoBo Theatre arrogantly presents

**The Main Event Mafia **_starring Bo!_

_This week's episode, Attack of the Killer Abyss _

Beauty (freaking out): **_I THOUGHT WE WENT THROUGH THIS ALREADY?!_**

Bo-BoBo: So who do we whack next?

Don Patch: I say we whack that AJ Styles; we got a bat right here!

Beauty (freaking out): **_THAT'S A FRUIT BAT!!!_**

Jelly Jiggler: That "Icon" Sting's been making some trouble for us!

Bo-BoBo: Or that Abyss! He's so dumb he makes Don Patch look smart!

__

Abyss and Mick Foley come in

Abyss (panting angrily): **_WHAT WAS THAT ABOUT ME BEING STUPID!?_**

Bo-BoBo: (Sobs) Don't hurt me, Don Patch said it.

Don Patch: **_DON'T TRY TO BLAME IT ON ME!!___**

Abyss Chokeslams Jelly Jiggler and Don Patch, Mick Foley beats them with the barbed wire bat. Blood comes out of Jiggler and Patch's mouths

Bo-BoBo:

**__**

**_SUPER FIST OF THE NOSE HAIR, ATTACK OF THE KILLER TOMATOES!!!_**

Beauty (complaining angrily): **_THOSE ARE RADISHES!!___**

Abyss and Foley get hit and blood comes out of their mouths. The audience cheers as the Bo-BoBo Theatre door closes

Gasser: Mr. Bo-BoBo, where are we?

__

A beaver walks up to Bo-BoBo

Bo-BoBo: If _Ren & Stimpy_ taught us anything, it's that beavers--

__

Pulls on the beaver's tail and it starts up like a chain saw

Bo-BoBo:

**__**

**_--ARE EXECELLENT CHAIN SAWS!!!!_**

__

Cuts Jelly Jiggler in half and cuts Don Patch in four as blood comes out of their mouths

Beauty (freaking out): **_WHAT DID YOU DO THAT FOR?!!___**

A gorilla bellows in the distance

Bo-BoBo (dressed like Tarzan): Looks like I got a stray monkey on the loose!!

Beauty (freaking out): **_YOU'RE DRESSED FOR THE WRONG CARTOON!!!_**

Don Patch (dressed like DK Jr. smokes a cigarette): Mmmmm… Banana….

__

Opens the peel and a carrot is inside

Don Patch (Angry): **_WHERE THE $^%# DID THIS CARROT COME FROM!?___**

Punches Suzu in the face

Don Patch: **_I'M HUNGRY!!!_**

Beauty (Angry): **_YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO PUNCH SUZU IN THE FACE!!_**

Bo-BoBo: There's a Kwik-E-Mart!

Gasser (Freaking out): **_SINCE WHEN WAS THEIR A CONVIENCE STORE???!!_**

-Inside the Kwik-E-Mart-

__

Inside the clerks are a bear and a bird

Don Patch (Dressed in femine clothes and make up): Honey, will you get me some eggs?

Bo-BoBo: Sure thing mom.

Bo-BoBo: Hey bird! Cough up a dozen eggs!!

Kazooie

Kazooie: How about I drill you face in some Jinjo poop!?

Banjo

Banjo: Kazooie… Just give the man what he needs.

Kazooie: $#& him, Banjo!

Bo-BoBo:

**__**

**_SUPER SNOT 4 YOU; EGGCELLENT HATCHING PLAN!!!!_**

__

Hits Banjo and Kazooie, blood comes out of their mouths and Bo-BoBo makes Kazooie lay the dozen eggs

Beauty (freaking out): **_YOU DIDN'T NEED TO DO THAT!!!___**

And now, the Bo-BoBo Theatre is serving you

**Big Bo's House**

_starring Bo! Today's episode: Breakfast in Bo's!_

Suzu (freaking out): **_THAT'S SO MUCH KANTAKANA FOR JUST 3 WORDS!_**

Don Patch: Order up!

Jelly Jiggler (smokes a bong): Thanks, maaaan!

Beauty (Freaking out): **_JELLY JIGGLER IS A POT HEAD!?_**

Bo-BoBo (smokes opium): Where the hell you goin'?

Don Patch: For my lunch and manicure break.

Bo-BoBo: You ain't going %$* 'till I say you can!

Don Patch: How dare you! I'm a woman, I have needs you know!!

Bo-BoBo: I says, no! Tell 'em Foghorn Leghorn!!

Foghorn Leghorn

FHLH: I say ya, I says ya ain't going nowhere until the boss tells yas you can go!!

Beauty (freaking out): **_WHAT IS THIS, LOONEY TUNES!?!?!_**

Don Patch: You can't tell me what to do!!

Jelly Jiggler (high): Don't let the Man getcha down bra! Fight for your rights!

__

Beastie Boys come in and play

Fight for Your Right to Party

Bo-BoBo:

**__**

**_EVERYONE OOOOOUUUUUTTTTTT!!!!!!_**

__

Uses Fist of the Nose Hair and everyone in Bo's gets hurt and blood comes out of their mouths

Beauty: (Sighs)

__

The audience laughs and applauses as the Bo-BoBo Theatre doors close

__

A 400 lb gorilla with a red tie on and has the initials "DK" on it appears before them

Beauty: **_SINCE WHEN DO GORILLAS WEAR TIES BUT NO CLOTHES!?!?!_**

Bo-BoBo: Who the hell are you!?

*: I'm Donkey Kong… And I need your help…

Donkey Kong

Gasser (thinking): What a rip off of King Kong.

To be continued…

****************


	3. Bananas Don’t Grow on Trees, Money Does!

Bo-BoBoBo BoBoBo-Bo

The Nintendo Block

__

Don't own anyone or anything

Episode 3:

Bananas Don't Grow on Trees, Money Does!

__

And now the Bo-BoBo Theatre proudly presents

**King Donkey Kong**_ starring Bo! Tonight's feature presentation, _**The Bigger They are; the Harder They Hit**_!_

Beauty (freaking out):**_ THAT'S FROM THE THREE STOOGES!!_**

Don Patch (dressed in drag): **_SAVE ME FROM THIS 400 POUND GORILLA! HE SMELLS LIKE CRAP AND HASN'T BATHED IN DAYS!!_**

Bo-BoBo: I'm coming, Baby!!

Jelly Jiggler: Eat soap, vile fiend!

__

Shoots toilet plungers out of the machine gun hatch!

Beauty (freaking out): **_THOSE ARE PLUNGERS!!_**

Donkey Kong: You'll never bathe me alive!!

__

Climbs to the top of the tower

Don Patch: **_HELP!!_**

Bo-BoBo: Now for a sucker punch!

__

Donkey Kong punches the plane down, blood comes out of Bo-BoBo's mouth, the same thing happens to Jelly Jiggler.

Bo-BoBo: Help me, Sting!

__

"The Icon" Sting comes out of Bo-BoBo's afro and whacks DK off the building

Beauty (freaking out): **_THAT'S STING?!! HE LOOKS YOUNGER IN PERSON!!_**

Sting:

Before Sting leaves, he gives Jelly Jiggler an angry look

The plungers transform into soap bars with the character nu on it

**__**

Blood comes out of Jelly Jiggler's mouth when he hits the ground

Jelly Jiggler: What did I do?

Sting: Because you have **_NO RESPECT_ for Nintendo icons!**

Jelly Jiggler (Angry): **_I'LL GET YOU FOR THIS STING!!!!_**

Sting: You want me sometime, come look for me!

__

Crowd cheers as the Bo-BoBo Theatre's doors close

Bo-BoBo: What do you need help with, Donkey Kong?

Donkey Kong: The bastards got Cranky.

Bo-BoBo: Cranky? What are pissed off about?

Donkey Kong: Cranky Kong, the village elder. Those damn Bald Empire bastards scalped him.

Don Patch: **_NOOOOOO!!_**

Gasser: What's with you?

Don Patch: He's a naked monkey! Oh the humanity!

Bo-BoBo: Get a hold of yourself!

__

Punches Beauty blood comes out of her mouth

Beauty (angry): **_YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO SLAP DON PATCH!!!_**

Bo-BoBo: What the hell do you know!?

Gasser: Donkey Kong, did they get anyone else?

Donkey Kong: They got my little buddy, Diddy Kong.

Bo-BoBo: (Sobs) That poor little monkey…!

Sting: Get a hold of yourself!!

__

Hits Bo-BoBo with the bat blood comes out of his mouth

Sting (angry): **_YOU CALL YOURSELF "THE BO-TECTER" OF HAIR EVERYWHERE!? YOU LOOK LIKE A SORRY BUNCH OF IDIOTS WHO COULDN'T FIND THEIR WAY TO THE RING, LET ALONE WIN A WORLD CHAMPIONSHIP!_**

Sting: That's not why I'm back here. I'm back here to teach the Bald Empire a thing or two about **_RESPECT!!_ The respect for hair everywhere!**

__

Crowds cheers even more

*: O how the mighty have fallen.

King

King : Sting, I haven't forgotten about you! Lethal Leapers; **_ATTACK!!!_**

L. Leaper 1: Fight the power!

L. Leaper 2: Power to the gators!

Sting:

Crowd cheers

Sting gets out the bat and beats Jelly Jiggler, Don Patch and Bo-BoBo

**__**

Misses one of them but hits the other one blood comes out of it's mouth

Donkey Kong:

**__**

Hits one of the Leapers it flies into and blood comes out their mouths

Bo-BoBo:

**__**

Hits everyone except Sting and Beauty as eggplants fall from the sky

Beauty (Freaking out): **_THOSE ARE RADISHES!!_**

Sting: What the $*&# was that?

Bo-BoBo: (sobs)

Sting: Stop acting like a %*$%#& idiot and fight this gator!

King : You and me Sting, one on one.

Sting: Alright, just you and me!

Bo-BoBo: I'll fight with ya.

Sting:

**__**

Hits Bo-BoBo with the bat blood comes out of his mouth

__

And now the Bo-BoBo Theatre--

Sting: Cut that $#^ out! We not here watch these guys be stupid!

__

Talk to producers, they're in charge!

Monkey- Producer

Monkey: (chattering angrily, then farts)

__

Who put that monkey in charge? whoever you are **YOU'RE FIRED!**

Triple H- Producer

Shawn Michaels-Producer

Shawn (angry): **_OH COME ON!!_**

Triple H: It was just a joke!

__

I don't care; you're fired. Go back to WWE!

Sting: While they were goofing off, has already been beaten.

__

King is shown beaten, bloodied and bruised.

_Sting goes back inside Bo-BoBo's afro_

Jelly Jiggler: Is it safe to come out?

__

"The Monster" Abyss is standing right behind Jiggler and he's pissed

Abyss:

**__**

Blood comes out of Jelly Jiggler's mouth

Beauty (freaking out): **_WHAT WAS THAT FOR!!?!?_**

Abyss (panting angrily): **_YOU'VE JUST PISSED OFF A 6'8" MONSTER LAST EPISODE!! THAT WAS FOR THE COMMENT ABOUT ME BEING STUPID!!!_**

Jelly Jiggler (angry): **_YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS ABYSS!!!_**

To be continued…

**_SUPER FIST OF THE MONSTER; BLACKHOLE SLAM!!_**

**_I'M NOT DEALING WITH YOU!!!!_**

**_SUPER FIST OF THE NOSE HAIR; 10 THOUSANDS TOMATOES FALLING FROM THE SKY!!!_**

**_SUPER FIST OF THE GORILLA; BANANA SLAMMA!!_**

**_SUPER FIST OF THE SCORPION; BASEBALL BAT HIT & RUN!!_**

**_SUPER FIST OF THE SCORPION; SCORPION DEATHDROP!!!_**


End file.
